victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toreador Lore
= Toreador Lore 1 = * Understands that Toreador are passionate about arts and humanities. * Heard the terms Salon, Artiste, and Poseur, but does not understand what these mean. * No lineage knowledge. * Aware of arts in city. * Toreador attend art shows, high society galas, and media events. = Toreador Lore 2 = * Knows the current toreador scandal/politics (local) in relation to other clans. May have head rumors of the regional toreador scandals/politics, but probably doesn't know the inner workings behind it. * Can briefly summarize local Toreador views of other clans in their sect. Would have to do some digging to gain a regional perspective. * Has a basic understanding of Toreador ideals. * Knows the difference between Artiste and Poseur. Hopes never to become a Burnout. * Knows the names of the five Guilds, including their basic functions, focus, and structure. * Knows there are lineages, and may be able to name a few houses. However, may not know if they are major or minor houses. * Can recognize local Toreador. * May have attended a salon * Understands the Toreador status system and its uses. = Toreador Lore 3 = * Knows Toreador specific events and rumors from 1400 to present time, or history of Clan Toreador that spans the character's lifetime, whichever is greater. Toreador 3rd ed. Begin with "The Renaissance and the Founding of the Camarilla" pg 32 * Knows the names of each Didaskalos for each Guild, all of the members of your Guild in the Region. * Knows the proper etiquette for attending a grand salon. * Recognizes the names of some of the common societies/coteries (see below) within clan Toreador, but is unsure as to their membership or their purpose. * Knows the names of the major houses in Toreador, and can contact its most prominent member -- this is not necessarily the Head of the House; * Can name some of the minor houses in Toreador. * Understands the differences between the various Toreador gatherings, and may have even been personally invited to a Salon. = Toreador Lore 4 = * Understands enough about the relationship between the Artistes and Poseurs to know that no one should feel threatened by being referred to as a Poseur. * Knows Toreador-specific events and rumors from Ancient Greece to present time (does not include Minoan Crete, First City, or Second City). * Knows the general history of Constantinople, the city of Michael. (However, the character is unlikely to know kindred-specific details about the death of Michael and the fall of Constantinople.) * May have heard some basic rumors about the clan founder. The founder was likely female, some call her Arikel and some call her Ishtar. She was a sculptor, a bull-dancer, a courtesan, or a priestess - perhaps all of these and perhaps none of these. * May have encountered or spoken with one the Ray`een al-Fen, the Islamic Toreador. if your character is a Ray`een al-Fen, you would likely know this information at Toreador x2 * Knows most of the ideologies of the common Toreador Societies/Coteries. May know a prominent member of that coterie or group. * May have heard of some of the rare Toreador Socieites/Coteries, but is uncertain of their membership or focus. * May have several contacts within the Major Toreador houses, and knows the names of all minor houses. * Can wrangle an invitation to major Toreador Balls or Grand Salons; knows the etiquette of how to host Salons and may know enough etiquette to effectively host a Toreador Ball. * May know about some portions of the Book of Nod relating to the Toreador. * Knows the history of the recent re-establishment of the Guilds and knows the Guild Membership of neighboring Regions. = Toreador Lore 5 = * Knows Toreador specific events and rumors through the history of the clan, including the legends of the First City and Second City, as related from the Toreador perspective CB Toreador 3rd 13-16 * Knows of the rare Toreador coteries/groups/orders, and might have a means to contact a member. * Knows the history of the guilds. Can generally identify a Toreador's guild affiliation. * Owns or knows significant portions of the Book of Nod that relate to the Toreador. Have heard that there are fragments that may have additional Toreador information. * Knows how to host a Grand Salon with all the proper etiquette.